Lore Glossary
by Annie-marie6
Summary: This entire segment is copied from Kreasley Cole's immortals after dark series as I like to use her characters frequently, and I think this will help explain things.


**Disclaimer: this entire segment is copied from Kreasley Cole's immortals after dark series as I like to use her characters frequently, and I think this will help explain things.**

**Glossary of Terms from _The Living Book of_**

_**Lore**_

**The Lore**

"…_and those sentient creatures that are not human shall be united in one stratum, coexisting_

_with, yet secret from, man's."_

**The Valkyrie**

"_When a maiden warrior screams for courage as she dies in battle, Wóden and Freya heed her_

_call. The two gods give up lightning to strike her, rescuing her to their hall, and preserving her_

_courage forever in the form of the maiden's immortal Valkyrie daughter."_

Take sustenance from the electrical energy of the earth, sharing it in one collective power, and

give it back with their emotions in the form of lightning.

Possess preternatural strength and speed.

Without training, they can be mesmerized by shining objects and jewels.

All first generation Valkyrie are half sisters.

**The Demonarchies**

"_The demons are as varied as the bands of man…."_

A collection of demon dynasties. Some kingdoms ally with the Horde.

Most demon breeds can _trace _like vampires. Some breeds are bound to obey summonses.

Those that can emit poison from their fangs, horns, or claws are more vulnerable to others'

poison.

A demon must have intercourse with a potential mate to ascertain if she's truly his—a process

known as _attempting _.

**The Rage Demons**

"_The one who controls Tornin controls the kingdom…."_

A demonarchy located in the plane of Rothkalina. Castle Tornin is their capitol. King Rydstrom

III is their deposed monarch.

Rage demons were the guardians of the Well of Souls, a mystickal font of power located within

Tornin.

The sorcerer Omort the Deathless seized Tornin, and thus Rydstrom's throne.

**The Vessel**

"_To be chosen is to be doomed…"_

At the cusp of each Accession, a chosen female will beget a child who will become a warrior of

either ultimate evil or of ultimate good—depending upon the father.

Of the last seven Vessels, six have spawned evil.

Some factions seek to assassinate the Vessel to prevent any birth. Others battle to possess her

and control her offspring.

**The Vampires**

Two warring factions, the Horde and the Forbearer Army.

_Tracing_is teleporting, the vampires' preferred means of travel. A vampire can only trace to

destinations he's previously been or to those he can see.

_The Fallen_are vampires who have killed by drinking a victim to death. Distinguished by their red

eyes.

**The House of Witches**

"…_immortal possessors of magickal talents, practitioners of good and evil."_

Mystickal mercenaries who sell their spells.

Strictly forbidden to create personal wealth or grant immortality.

**Revenants**

"_The dead robbed of eternal rest, forced to serve a dark master…"_

A corpse raised from the grave and reanimated, most often by a sorcerer or necromancer, who

controls it.

Can't be slain until the one who commands it is killed.

**The Talisman's Hie**

"_A treacherous and grueling scavenger hunt for magickal talismans, amulets, and other_

_mystickal riches over the entire world."_

The rules forbid killing—until the final round. Any other trickery or violence is encouraged.

Held every two hundred fifty years.

**Wendigo**

"…_corpse-eaters insatiable for flesh, ravenous for blood. They feed and feed, but can never be_

_sated."_

Found in the boreal forests of cold and northern lands. Distinguishable by their long, knifelike

claws, and bodies that are forever emaciated.

Will dig up graves for flesh.

**The Accession**

"_And a time shall pass that all immortal beings in the Lore, from the Valkyrie, vampire, Lykae,_

_and demon factions to the phantoms, shifters, fey, and sirens…must fight and destroy each_

_other."_

A kind of mystickal checks-and-balances system for an ever-growing population of immortals.

Occurs every five hundred years. Or right now…


End file.
